lusterniafandomcom-20200216-history
Report 1672
Special Report #1672 Skillset: Kata Skill: Angknek/angkai/angkhai Org: Nekotai Status: Rejected Dec 2007 Furies' Decision: We do not feel that the afflictions presented here fit thematically, but we understand the concept and do agree it has merit Problem: As mentioned in the forums, I have been mulling over the suggestion from others to tie bodyparts to a cure type for the affs a Nekotai can give. Re- arranging the afflictions given by Nekotai arm actions to basically give targets parrying goals. That said, Nekotai have no parry-bypass beyond traditional paralysis/prone, and our affliction spread is the most balanced, in my opinion. It is therefore arguable whether this is even needed - I'm not fully convinced, myself. I am, however, putting this up for consideration and discussion. As a note, this report, if approved, will REPLACE 1652 and 1654. Solution #1: Angknek afflictions will be: head - clumsiness, chest - luminosity, gut - sickening, arms - damagedarms (OR, as the comments suggest, change to CRUSHEDCHEST instead), legs - damagedlegs OR prone+1s stun if already damagedleg (nochange). Solution #2: Angkai afflictions will be: head - confusion, chest - disloyalty, gut - dysentry, arms - crushedchest (OR, if solution 1 is changed to crushedchest, change these to: LEFTARM = DAMAGEDTHROAT, RIGHTARM = COLLAPSEDLUNGS instead), legs - damagedorgans Solution #3: Angkhai will continue to give relapsing on all (nochange) plus the following afflictions at surge: head - epilepsy, chest - slickness, gut - pox, leftarm - damagedthroat, rightarm - collapsedlung (OR, if solution 1&2 are changed as per comment suggestions, change these to DAMAGEDARMS instead), legs - internalbleeding. Sprongma's requirements should correspond accordingly. Player Comments: ---on 4/15 @ 20:38 writes: This is a recurrent problem in the monk overhaul but anything that allows double damaged limb from base is going to be problematic (sol 1), I think you need need something like clumsiness -> damagedarm so that you either have to spit to get two damaged arms and otherwise have to devote to arm balances to it (although if you take my suggestion you'll probably want a new head aff and it probably also screws up your goals in making the parry zones). Solution 2 seems okay although you might have some difficulty explaining thematically how something from arms causes something in the chest (the power of ka maybe?). I think solution 3 is fine in a vacuum that that it may be too strong with sprongma, it would mean that angkhai chest/gut would be causing 2 poison affs for 1 arm action thus pushing up the number of poison affs that sprongma sees compared to what you can do currently. ---on 4/16 @ 00:41 writes: 1) Could you explain a bit more about the double damagedlimb problem? Is it damagedarm only, or both arm/legs? 2) I'm not too concerned about the theme at the moment because, yes, the power of ka, but also because there's already pre- existing thematic dissonance anyway (disloyalty on legs). 3) You're right about angkhai becoming better with that. I can perhaps re-scale the sprongma bleeding to resolve that. Alternatively, I can change the affs here to be non-poisons, which would be Chest - Pacifism (i'll have to move slickness down to angkai or angknek), and Gut - rigormortis. Let me know if those two afflictions are better. ---on 4/18 @ 04:28 writes: Solution 2 is fine ---on 4/18 @ 09:46 writes: 1) The issue with double damaged limbs (particularly arms but it works with legs too if you have a source of sprawl) is that they are strict hindering affs (almost like blind/para) on ice balance which is longer. So pumping out two ice affs reliably just by itself out paces curing (4s vs. 3.5s or less bal time), which isn't a bad thing by itself, but the issue here is that over time it's a massive hinder that also locks up ice balance. Double damaged arms means you're restricted from attacking for at least 2s, if you're already off ice bal then that time is longer, so you can see that with many monks attacking at close to 3s and up to 2.6s for boost that you could keep someone pinned down most of the time. 2) Ka magic sounds good to me. 3) I think if angkhai gets this change it may make sense to just change sprongma to scale slightly less and lose the angkhai requirement since if you're smart you'll be using angkhai whether it's required of you or not under those circumstance. Pacifism/rigormortis works although there is the possibility that they accept your report making pacifism a poison and then we'll have a similar issue. In my opinion readjusting sprongma is slightly cleaner, I also think it could stand to be readjusted anyway because now with damaged organs I believe it's now guaranteed to get at least 4 poison affs in a form (+0-2 for scorpionspit and beast spit). ---on 4/19 @ 13:21 writes: 1) I see what you mean about damagedarms. I can lock them behind angkhai instead, and push everything downwards - I'll add this in brackets into the solutions. 2) Okay. 3) Part of the reason of sprongma's angkhai requirement part is to make it more sensitive to parry, by tying two actions to the same bodypart in order for the second action to work as intended. I would like to add this to the other Nekotai skills, but for now, I'll just make do with tying cure balances to bodyparts instead. We can add more bodypart and parrying dynamics in later.